thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Duane Jones (TV Series)
Duane Jones is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the son of Morgan and Jenny Jones. He made his first appearance in "Days Gone Bye". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about his life before the outbreak. All that is known about him is that he had a mother named Jenny, a father named Morgan and presumably attended middle school. He is possibly religious as he is seen saying grace at the dinner table with his father. He may have lived somewhere in Georgia. When the outbreak began, his family fled to King County and took refuge in the house that once belonged to Fred and Cindy Drake, neighbors of Rick Grimes. His mother was either bitten or succumbed to a fever and turned into a walker. Duane and his father became very depressed and were forced to leave her out on the street to roam. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" As a delirious Rick Grimes mopes about in his neighborhood, waving out to a "man" (actually a walker), Duane whacks Rick on the face with a shovel, shouting out to his father that he "got one". When the pair realize Rick is human, they take him into the house they're staying at and care for him. Later that evening, when Duane's mother is spotted outside, Duane runs to bed, crying. Morgan explains that she turned into one of them. The next day, Duane, Rick, and Morgan take hot showers at the King County Sheriff's Department and stock up on guns and ammunition, Duane asks if he can have a gun before parting ways. The father and son return to their barricaded home and Duane sits downstairs while he hears a gunshot from upstairs. He, in a panic, calls out to his dad, who reassures him everything is okay. Season 3 "Clear" While Rick is reading the chalkboard, a message catches his eye that reads "Duane Turned". Later, Morgan tells Rick that he left Duane alone while he searched a basement. When he returned, he saw that Duane had his gun pointed at Jenny, but he couldn't do it, so Jenny attacked Duane. Morgan then tells Rick that he shot Jenny himself, but it was too late and Duane was bitten. It is unknown whether Morgan put down Duane or left him to roam as a zombie. Death Killed By *Jenny Jones (Zombified) After Morgan went into a basement to look for supplies, an undead Jenny approached Duane. As she approached, Duane couldn't bring himself to kill his mother. Morgan, returning from the basement, yells for him. As he turns towards his father, Jenny pounces and begins to bite Duane forcing Morgan to finally kill his undead wife. Duane died from his injuries and turned. It is unknown if Morgan killed him after he turned or if he let him roam off as in the comics. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Duane has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Morgan Jones Duane loves his father very much and Morgan comforts Duane when he is sad. When an undead Jenny Jones is spotted by Duane, he cries since it was his mother and Morgan hugs him. During the episode, "Days Gone Bye", Morgan corrects Duane's grammar. Also, during dinner, Morgan and Duane hold hands and pray. Morgan also does not trust his son with a firearm since he cannot shoot. Jenny Jones Duane loved his mother, Jenny, very much. Every time Duane or Morgan sees her undead self, he breaks down in tears. This suggests that Duane misses his mother a lot. It is revealed that Jenny attacks Duane, and he turns because he does not shoot her before he is infected. Rick Grimes Though Rick and Duane do not interact much, Duane knocked out Rick assuming he was a walker. After being tied down and explained what is going on with the world, Rick takes Morgan and Duane to the police station. While there, Rick gives Morgan weapons and a hot shower. Rick hands Duane a pistol and Morgan takes it away swiftly. Rick then tells Duane to take care of Morgan and Duane replies with "yes sir". Later on, when he is looking throughout Morgan's house months after, he eventually finds out Duane turned as of what was written on the wall. Rick seemed saddened afterwards. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" Trivia *The character's name is a reference to the 1968 film, Night of the Living Dead, which starred Duane Jones, an African-American actor who portrayed the lead character in the film, Ben. *Duane is the second member of his family to die and turn into a walker. *Duane appears to be a couple of years older in the TV series than his comic series counterpart. Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Minor Characters Category:Days Gone Bye Category:All TV Series Characters